


27x29

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: 新连载提到了年龄差，就很想玩玩这个梗
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	27x29

“我这算是在傍大款么？”

突兀的问题让Tony正在扯领带的手停在半空，他低下头看着Clint，想要搞明白这究竟又是什么诡异的恶作剧。

可与他对上的却是无辜到近乎纯洁的眼神——Tony根本不相信自己脑海里竟会冒出这样的形容词——好像这问题真的只是出于不可抑止的好奇心。

傍大款。他仔细品味了一下这个词，目光下意识地投向扔在地上的两件外套和一件T恤，又回到Clint身上——后者此刻正坐在床边，两手撑在身后，半仰着头，一副百无聊赖的样子，活像个自以为看透了世界的高中生。

眼前这人不过比他年轻两岁，却时不时会露出这样十分孩子气的神态。这一点曾让Tony百思不得其解，最后决定归因于不完美的童年导致的代偿心理。

但现在他可没心情琢磨任何问题。

他视线从上到下扫了一遍，最后停在Clint的腰间，这才回过神来，察觉自己的失态——倒不是说有什么不能看的，但这样打量未免太不得体。

Clint却浑然不觉，撇了撇嘴，抬手把Tony的衬衫下摆勾了出来。

这可真是从没有过的事，Tony不由一愣。

“你今天怎么…？”

“我只是想，如果我真的是在傍大款，难道不该主动点。”Clint理所当然地说着，又把被Tony折磨了许久的领带抽掉。

这可真是疯了，Tony闭上眼睛恨恨地想，然后睁开眼睛，迎着Clint的视线：“你要真这么觉得，就别每次都让我跑到你的公寓里来。”

他看到Clint张开嘴，显然是想反驳，不知为何突然觉得烦闷至极，仅剩的一点耐心与克制也被消磨干净，于是伸出手去，径直把人按倒在床上，右膝半跪在床边，左手便去解他的牛仔裤扣子。

“喂！”Clint倒是丝毫不显得惊讶，只挡开他的手，平静地表达出自己的不满：“把你的衬衫先脱下来。”

Tony想起，这也是Clint时常令他无名火起的一个习惯，或说怪癖：每次总要遵循一定的程序，就好像“你不可能在搭上箭之前就把弓弦拉开一样”——用他的原话来说。

不过今天既然已经发生了这么多怪事，还为这些细节纠缠不清，未免显得多此一举。

“闭嘴。”Tony故意压低了声调，恶声恶气地说：“既然是在傍大款，那就自觉点。”

Clint皱起眉，好像这才意识到发生了什么，视线飘向一边，缓缓眨了眨眼，又移回来。

“这倒也不赖，”他扬起眉毛，“如果你比我大二十岁，还有个啤酒肚，大概我会更难过些。”

Tony简直哭笑不得，有一半的时间他根本不知道Clint在想些什么，另一半时间他宁可不知道。但两个人却也能相安无事，不得不说是个奇迹。

只是今天看这样子，不给个交代怕是不行了。

于是他想了想，摇头说：“我看这不算，你又不是为了我的钱才和我上床的。”

看到Clint询问的目光，他勾起嘴角，志得意满地笑笑：“你是因为我的技术好。”


End file.
